Are You Next?
by Peaceful.Bloodied.Dawns
Summary: Gamzee starts having nightmares-ones that leave him terrified. He dreams of murder, and pain, but every time it ends with the same line. "Are you next?" Sollux is having similar nightmares- only his are from the opposite perspective. The dreams leave the two teens traumatized, and lead them down a dark path. Can the others get their dreams under control? -SolKar,GamzeexMale!Vriska-
1. Stop Fighting

"Where are your miracles now, bro?" A low, throaty voice spoke, sending tremors down Gamzee's frame. The teen stood- or, maybe sat, he couldn't really tell- in what seemed to be an infinite depth of darkness.

Gamzee looked down to where his hands should've been, where his whole _body_ should've been, but saw nothing. No matter where he turned his head, or how he Thrashed his body, he didn't move, nor did he see anything. The teen could feel a burn crawl up his legs, as if fire had caught on his pant legs. His painted mouth fell open, harsh breathes falling out, but no sound. Gamzee continued screaming helplessly; desperately screeching and violently twisting. The burn was creeping up his sides, quickly spreading.

"Stop fighting it, motherfucker." Thin, searing pain ran courses over Gamzee's arms, throat and chest, as if knives were slicing into him. When he turned his head to where he thought was downwards, he saw purple drops slowly fall upward. As his head shot up with the drops, he saw a large pool of amethyst.

Gamzee began thrashing harder now, his body slowly coming into his vision. He looked around as black slowly bled out of his vision, replaced with concrete floors and walls.

"Honk honk, motherfucker." As Gamzee looked to his left, the urge to gag tore at his throat. An image of himself was projected in front of him. Behind him, a half painted rainbow lay on the wall.

Gamzee's screaming slowed as he gasped for breath, his own voice bleeding into his ears, as well as blood-curdling screeches of another teen.

Suddenly, whatever had been holding him upside down released, dropping him to the hard concrete floor. The teen groaned in pain, feeling the burn and stinging pains crawl up his back and neck.

"What, you can't handle your own punishment?" A foot stomped harshly onto the center of Gamzee's back, pressing him down into the cold floor. Purple clouded the corners of Gamzee's vision, his blood splattered all over the room.

"G-Gamzee…Why?!" The projection of himself laughed wickedly, stepping off of Gamzee to return to his previous victim.

"I just can't let you go, Karkles." Gamzee watched as his projection tore open the throat of his own friend. Red poured over, mixing with purple.

"Only one more color to go, mothered." The projection smirked wildly, leaning down to dip his hands in Karkat's blood, before spreading it in an arch, finishing the second-to-last part of the rainbow.

Karkat's body had fallen limply forward, a loud thud resounding in the room.

"Just need…one more…" The simulated boy stalked forward, twitching slightly and raggedly as he moved, his red stained hands reaching out to grab at Gamzee's face.

"Are you next?"

* * *

So...I have returned. I've been having a lot of writer's block whenever I try to tend to Complicated Lines..and any of my _other_ stories.

**_UGH._**

But alas, I have returned. With a morbid, fucked up Gamzee.

I promise, this story won't be like this, xD You'll understand.

-AU- Humanstuck. (All trolls _will_ **keep** canon blood colors though.)-


	2. Starting Over

"Ah…ha ha ha…man…some _wicked_ dream…" Gamzee sat up in his bed, sighing loudly, with a quick, nervous chuckle. He reached his hand up, rubbing his eyes. As he pulled away, visions of splattered purple, and bloody rainbows filled his mind for a split second, making him jump violently, climbing quickly out of bed to lean against the closest wall.

"Holy sh-…what the fuck are you doing, Gamz?" Vrisk sat up from his place on the floor. Assuming he had started on the bed, it looked as if he'd simply rolled over one too many times.

As soon as Vrisk's eyes landed on Gamzee, wide-eyed and shaking, he stood from his place, walking toward the taller teen.

"Hey…Gamz?" Vrisk put his hands on either side of Gamzee's face, pulling it down so they were looking each other in the eyes. Vrisk wiped away some of the leftover makeup that still remained on the older boys face, smeared and messy.

"I'm…I'm next, Vrisk…" Vrisk shook his head, huffing lightly. His hands slid off Gamzee's face, pushing against his shoulders.

"I won't let you be next." With those words, Vrisk stood and turned away, a remorseful expression crossing his features as he left the small apartment that belonged to the older teen.

As the door quietly closed, Gamzee let out a shaky breath, his body trembling as he slid down the wall to sit on the cold, hardwood floor.

'_You can't decide who goes when, Vrisk…Just like I can't tell you who's already gone…'_

A loud knock at the door pulled Gamzee out of his semi-manic state.

"G-Gamzee…" Sollux barged into Gamzee's room, stumbling over to the teen, before nearly falling right on top of Gamzee.

* * *

"G-Gamzee!" The older teen squeamishly held Sollux down, the younger violently thrashing and screaming in his unconscious state.

"It's okay, Sol…" Gamzee shuddered as a blood-curdling scream ripped from his friends neck, the thin body in his arms quickly going limp thereafter.

"S-Sollux…Bro…?" Gamzee shook the teen gently, waiting for him to wake.

Only…he didn't. This point frustrated Gamzee to no end.

"Sollux. Wake up. I…I know you motherfuckin' hear me, bro." Gamzee hands frantically shoved the teen back and forth, tears welling up along the rims of painted eyes.

"Sollux." The teen all but stopped his movements, before standing, gently laying the younger teen on the floor.

When Gamzee looked toward the door, flashes of bright, over-saturated rainbows,now_ complete_, filled his mind.

_"Are you next, bro? Maybe...maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see...won't we?" _The voice that echoes his own rang through Gamzee's head, twisting, tearing, and clawing at his mind.

"He...He's…starting over…"

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. Reviews make me happy! **(( And encourage me to write! ))**

So, if you didn't catch on, I'll give you a hint:_ 'bad Gamzee'_, uses the Trolls blood to paint a **'rainbow'** each time he**_ 'starts over'_**.(Big .hint.)

_What, exactly, is he starting over? _

Well...you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? *evil laugh*

Oh, and I apologize for the shortness. The enxt chapters will be longer.

_**(c)Homestuck- Andrew hussie. **_

*(Vrisk- male!Vriska.)


End file.
